List of Friday! Episodes
This is a list of episodes in Friday! Episodes 'Season 1' #Pilot #Cliffordfield #Meet Crayola #Wild Cyclone #Into Imagination Land #The Curse of The Skull #Attack of the Lizard Men #The Mutant of X-Mas Eve #A Friday Carol #Homer's Nitemare #Santa Friday 'Season 2' #'New Years Eve & Egg Nog' #'Cannibal Pizza' #'The Curse of The Skull II' #Married.. WITH PUPPIES! #The Mobster That Came To Dinner #No Home Again, Naturally #For Your Pies Only #Earth Trilobites Must Go! #20th Episode Specialy Special of Special Proportions #How I Spent My Drummer Vacation #Weather Girls Just Wanna Have None Season 3 #Die! Pie! Eye! Shy! #Movie-Night with Homer #Homer Vs. Homer #Here's Johny! #Here's Johny! Pt 2: The 2nd Part #Bankrupt on Pay-Day #Cupid, He Is Stupid! #She, My Valentine! #Curse of The Skull III #Darn Monkeys #Lethal Nostril #No, Its Snot! #Curse of The Skull III #Homer the Hound's Dracula #The 35th Episode Spectacularama of Epic Trilobiteism! #Teenage Mutant Ninja Hamster #Amusement Bark! #Our Season Finale! (Finnaly!) Season 4 #4th Season and Worst #Curse of the Skull IV #The Ha Ha Has Been #Freexuvthaweex - The Movie #I Now Pronounce You Homer and Friday! #Lets Nymph It! #Lucy's Revenge #It Came From Beneath The Sewers! #The Night Mare! #Her 10th Attack #You 'Kay? #Windy World #Dead Silence Season 5 #Curse of the Skull V #Summon Chanted Evening #Friday The Great Beast #The Orc's Dungeon #The Genesis Bucket #The Tell Tale Bomb #The Behemoth's Ring #The Abomination and I #The 60th Episode Spectacularama of Awsomeitude & Epicness! #Regarding Fezzy #Raising Shell #Oh, Homer on the Range! #To The Crypt! Season 6 #Hong Kong Poopy! #Alone Again, Naturally #Sheila's Stu Suprise #Cops & Lawyers #The Birds, The Bees, and The Flying Chimpanzees #Our 71st Episode! #Curse of the Skull VI #Girls Just Wanna Have Fun #Don of the Dead #Friday The Homer #Dawn of the Beasts Season 7 #Curse of the Skul VII #Oh, Sheilas Just Wanna Have Sons! #Fact Family Feud #Bad Doggy, Bad! #Homer, This Isn't Your Wife #Friday, Do You Take This Sheila To Be Your Waffley Wedded Wife? #Aint No Hollar Back, Fez! #To Survive A War #Finally, Our Final Trial #It Will End #Fear Itself #The Birds Fly At Midnite Season 8 #The Real Cujo #Be You, Who Ever You Is #The Gold Star #Smile-ence of the Lambs #Frick-Jitsu #Killing Me Roughly With His Song #Curse of the Skull VIII #A Violent Storm On X-Mas Eve #The Baby-Sitter And The Man Upstairs #Darn Stupid! #Our Special Episode #100 Episodes of Awsomeness! #The War Pt. 1 #The War Pt. 2 #The Smart Baby Season 9 #Curse of the Skull IX #Ready Aim Fire! #Sea You Later #The Rage Mode #The Ha Of The Hawk #The Doom Sight #Warning: Parental Advisory #The 3rd Universe #Tron = Peanut Butter #Pick A Winner! Season 10 #Guess What? Our 113th Episode! #The Freexuvthaweex: The Movie 2 #Ugly Parents #Hideous Enchantress #Insomnia on Elm Street #Brothers In Insanity #The Smartening #Get Idiotic #Here We Go Again #Fire At Will! #Curse of the Skull X Season 11 #X-Mas Carols In July #Snowing Trauma #The Big Show #Snow Day Afternoon #X-Ray'd Friday #Gnawing At The Moon #Smashing Everyone #The Madness Of Cavity Island #Arcade Fade #Curse of the Skull XI #Boy Meets Whirl #Knives In The Summer Time #Thanatos & His Butterfly Season 12 #Curse of the Skull XII #Das Toots! #Controlling Fate & Destiny #The Pooches Family Tree #Ares Wars #Trauma In The House Of Hades #The Loose Tooth Of Fortune #Death's Chicken Nugget #The Fresh Friday Of Bel-Air #Fez After Dark #Homer For President #El Pukeacabra Season 13 #Battle: South Paw Avenue #Craze 'N' Daze #T-Shirt Time! #Curse of the Skull XIII #The Wicked DNAtor #Wet As a Willy #Gunned Fish, Shoot Fish, Dead Fish, Food Fish! #El Misterioso Viaje De Friday #Robots Of Our World #The Ballerina Hotel Murder Scandal of Doom! #Merry Friday! #Ernest... I Mean, Uh, Homer... Goes To Jail! #The Battle of Sixteen Teens #Who Whould Do Such A Thing As Kill Mayor Upptite?! 'Season 14' #'Who Would Do Such A Thing As Kill Mayor Upptite?! Pt. 2' #'Episode 164!' #'Bieber Feavers Gone Too Far' #'Crabman's Crabby Comeback' #'Tsheepo's Shopping Network!' #'The Disaster of The Dogs' #'Get Out, Outkasts!' #'Night of the Living Bread' #'Homer - Falling Back In Love' #'Up Too Late With Homer The Hound' #'Friday! the 13th' #'LOLBloggin'' #'Ploppin' Plague' #'Homer The Hound Dies' #'Take Me 2 Your Leader' #'Murder, She Quote' #'Yahtzee With Captain Nazzi' #'Curse of the Skull XIV' #'Wicked Witched At Birth' #'Drivers Eddy' #'The Search For Friday, Pt. 1' 'Season 15' #'The Search For Friday, Pt. 2' #Curse of the Skull XV #Homer Vs. Homer Vs. Friday & Bart #Hush Little Gravy #Punchback of Notre Dame #Babes #Leave It To Bieber #Dog Daze #Homedog Millionaire #The Freek From The Black Lagoon #Journey to the Chocolate Center of the Funzy Pop #Red Yawn #The Amazing World of Gumballs #It's A Very Merry Christmas Craptacular! #Tis' The Sixteenth Season 'Season 16' #Born To Be A Freek #A Mid-Summer's Fever Dream #Barely Odd Parents Category:Unfinished Articles Category:TV Category:Upcoming Category:Unrealeased